


[Podfic of] put your sweet fingers a little closer, by mintyfiend

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brendon Urie is a sexually frustrated drama queen, Cover Art, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friendship, Funny, Jon Walker sadly does not appear, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, oblivious boyfriends, the Ryan/Jon is totally offscreen, the heart to heart with Ryan Ross that you've always wanted to never have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of put your sweet fingers a little closer by mintyfiend (Located at: http://mintyfiend.livejournal.com/48023.html )</p>
<p>"Summary: 'Ryan?' Brendon says as soon as Ryan's in earshot. 'Has Spencer given up on the whole trying to fuck me thing?' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] put your sweet fingers a little closer, by mintyfiend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [put your sweet fingers a little closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30758) by mintyfiend. 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/PutYourSweetFingersALittleClosercoverart_zps6eb5a6a2.png.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Put%20Your%20Sweet%20Fingers%20A%20Little%20Closer.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

The text of this story can be found [here](http://mintyfiend.livejournal.com/48023.html). Unfortunately, although I contacted mintyfiend a few months ago to request permission to post this podfic, I have not heard back from hir, and ze is not on any other social media (at least, not under the same username). If you know a way for me to reach hir, I would be grateful if you let me know. If ze would like me to take this post down, I would of course comply. 

I loved reading this story; it was one of those that as soon as I started reading I could hear the characters' voices in my head. I also really enjoyed the friendship between Brendon and Ryan. It was silly and happy but felt really true to life. Not to mention the great dynamic between Brendon and Spencer. I hope it's just as much fun for everyone to listen to as it was for me to read. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)


End file.
